You Are Sixteen Going On Seventeen
by loveyourselfoverme
Summary: Blaine plans a birthday surprise for Kurt.


**A/N: This is my first story so don't kill me. I thought I'd give it a shot and I feel like I did pretty well. It's fluffy Klaine so where can you go wrong?**

**I do not own any characters or anything Glee related, that's Ryan Murphy's property.**

* * *

><p>"What is this?"<p>

"Just open it after I leave and you'll find out," Blaine said with a small grin.

Kurt's birthday was in two days but Blaine couldn't wait any longer to give him his present. They were sitting in Kurt's living room after spending lunch together. He gave Kurt a quick kiss before saying his goodbyes and heading out to his car, leaving Kurt to stare at the envelope Blaine had given him. He opened it slowly and found a folded up piece of paper inside.

_"Happy Birthday Kurt! I know you said you didn't want anything, but did you really think I'd listen to you? Do me a favor and meet me outside of Breadstix tonight at 6:30. I don't want to hear any complaints. Just be there for me? Oh, and dress a little warmly. Love, Blaine."_

"I specifically told him not to do anything," Kurt said to himself. He knew there was no changing Blaine's mind once he had made a decision. _If this is anything more than a dinner he's not sleeping over for a week_. Standing up from the couch, Kurt headed upstairs to start planning his outfit.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and at least six outfit changes, Kurt was pulling into a parking spot outside of Breadstix. He had decided on wearing skin tight navy blue skinny jeans, black buckle-up Doc Martins with a low heel, and a light blue v-neck t-shirt with the Chanel coat Blaine had given him for Christmas. Stepping out of the car, Kurt felt a light breeze and was grateful that Blaine had told him to dress warmly. There were plenty of other cars in the parking lot but Blaine's was nowhere to be found, so Kurt went to wait outside of the front door of the restaurant. It was already 6:40 and Blaine had yet to arrive. Looking around, Kurt spotted an envelope taped to the side of the restaurant with his name written on it. Right away he knew it was from Blaine so he didn't hesitate to open it.<p>

_"Thank you for not being stubborn and showing up. I'm hoping tonight works out as well I hope it will. Now, go inside and find Patti. She's one of the waitresses. She has blond shoulder length hair and she'll tell you what to do next."_

Kurt sighed and opened the door. He instantly spotted the waitress as she was the only blond serving food. He waited until she was done taking orders before walking up to her.

"Hi, Patti?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"This is kind of awkward but I was told to come and find you," _Why is Blaine making me do all of this?_

"Oh! You must be Kurt! Here," She pulled another envelope with his name out of her back pocket. "Blaine told me to give this to you. Before you open it, go out through the fire exit in the back."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"No problem sweetie," She gave him a smile before walking to the kitchen. Kurt began winding his way through the tables where various couples and families were enjoying their meals. He opened the exit door and was welcomed with a blast of cold air. It had grown a lot colder in the few short minutes he was inside. Ignoring the growing shivers he felt, Kurt opened the envelope.

_"Don't worry, you're almost there Kurt. You see that building to your left? Walk directly to it. Don't make any turns or any changes in direction."_

_He'd better be grateful that I love him._ Pulling his coat up, Kurt headed towards the building. It had always been there but Kurt had no idea what it was used for. As he approached it, he saw another piece of paper taped to the side of the building. An arrow had been drawn on it and it was pointing to a fire escape. Looking over at the stairs, he saw another arrow pointing upwards with "all the way to roof" written under it. _Why are you making me climb to the top of a creepy building Blaine?_ _What the hell are you doing? _Hesitating, Kurt started slowly up the stairs. The building was only two stories so it wasn't a difficult climb. He reached the top and was left speechless with what he saw.

Two chairs were placed next to each other in front of a small fire pit. Behind the chairs was an old movie project, already loaded with film. There was a screen set up opposite the projector. Standing next to the projector was Blaine Anderson. He was dressed up far more than Kurt was, wearing a black suit with a maroon button up shirt and white tie. In his hand was a single red rose.

"What is this?" Kurt asked as he approached Blaine.

"Your birthday gift."

"I told you I didn't want anything, though."

"And I can't believe you thought I would do as you said."

"You are the most frustrating, annoying, handsome, and charming boyfriend anyone could have," said Kurt with a smile.

"You love it."

"Maybe."

"Just admit it. You love when I do things like this for you."

"Okay, I do. That doesn't mean I have to like you sending me to the rooftop of a random building."

"It was the only spot with a view like this."

"Like what?" Blaine pointed to his right and Kurt followed his hand. From the ground, Kurt thought Lima, Ohio was the worst place he had to spend his time. The view of it from the rooftop made him think otherwise. He could see all over town from there.

"I never thought I'd be able to look at the place I can't wait to get out of like this," Kurt turned to the shorter boy and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for doing this Blaine. This is the best birthday gift I've ever been given," Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine who had a grin on his face.

"We still have the movie."

"What movie is it?"

"The Sound Of Music. I know you watch it all the time but it's also one of your favorites so I just figured-" Kurt cut him off with a kiss. It was only a quick one but it stopped Blaine.

"_Thank you._"

Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt to his seat.

* * *

><p>"You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby it's time to think," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear along with the music. Kurt couldn't help but blush at how low Blaine's voice sounded singing along with that one line. Suddenly, Blaine stood up and held out his hand to his boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance."

"Why Blaine Anderson, you may."

All their dancing consisted of was swaying to the music and holding hands, but they both knew it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Happy birthday Kurt."


End file.
